criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
In the Dead of Night
In the Dead of Night is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the eighteenth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Financial Center, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot After a night robbery at Alden Greene's mansion, high schooler Freddy Stewart was found with an arrow through his skull in the middle of Cooper Park. The killer turned out to be the victim's friend and middle schooler, Julian Ramis. Shortly after stealing a crossbow from the Greene mansion, the two were out in Cooper Park when Freddy handed over the crossbow to Julian. Before he could realise it was older and rustier than they thought, the arrow went off on its own and through Freddy's left eye, which killed him instantly. Julian was sentenced to 1 year in a Juvenile Detention Center. Summary Victim *'Freddy Stewart' (he was found in Cooper Park, an arrow through his skull) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Julian Ramis' Suspects Julian Ramis.png|Julian Ramis Ramona Stewart.png|Ramona Stewart Alden Greene case 18.png|Alden Greene Edward Ramis.png|Edward Ramis Noah Richards.png|Noah Richards Killer's Profile *The killer is a smoker. *The killer wears Eau Delà. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer's height is 5'0". Crime Scenes GBC18-CS1A.png|Cooper Park Fountain GBC18-CS1B.png|Park Bench GBC18-CS2A.png|1640, Riverside Drive GBC18-CS2B.png|Treehouse GBC18-CS3A.png|Stewarts' House GBC18-CS3B.png|Living Room Corner Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cooper Park Fountain. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crossbow; Murder Weapon registered: Crossbow; Victim identified: Freddy Stewart; New Suspect: Julian Ramis) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a smoker) *Talk to Julian Ramis about the murder. (Prerequisite: Cooper Park Fountain investigated; New Suspect: Ramona Stewart; New Crime Scene Unlocked: 1640, Riverside Drive) *Examine Crossbow. (Result: Molecule) *Analyze Molecule. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Eau Delà) *Talk to Ramona Stewart about her brother. (Prerequisite: Julian interrogated) *Investigate 1640, Riverside Drive. (Prerequisite: Julian interrogated; Clue: Victim's Bag) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Cufflinks) *Examine Cufflinks. (Result: Cufflinks Hallmark) *Analyze Cufflinks Hallmark. (00:30:00; New Suspect: Alden Greene) *Ask Alden Greene about the cufflinks. (Prerequisite: Cufflinks Hallmark analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Edward Ramis about his son. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Park Bench; Profile updated: Edward smokes) *Investigate Park Bench. (Clues: Cigarette Butt) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Interrogate Noah Richards about the robbery. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Noah smokes) *Investigate Stewarts' House. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Secret Box) *Profile updated: Ramona smokes *Examine Secret Box. (Result: Golden Earrings) *Examine Golden Earrings. (Result: Stolen Earrings) *Ask Ramona about the golden earrings. (Prerequisite: Stolen Earrings identified) *Ask Julian about the murder. (Prerequisite: Ramona interrogated; Profile updated: Julian smokes) *Ask Edward Ramis if something is wrong. (All tasks before must be done first) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Noah about the robbery. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Treehouse) *Investigate Treehouse. (Clues: Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Investigate Living Room Corner. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Drawer Full of Photographs) *Examine Drawer Full of Photographs. (Result: Photograph) *Ask Ramona about Edward Ramis. (Prerequisite: Photograph found; Profile updated: Ramona wears Eau Delà) *Ask Julian about his father. (Prerequisite: Photograph found; Profiles updated: Julian wears Eau Delà; Edward wears Eau Delà) *Talk to Alden Greene. (All tasks before must be done first; Profile updated: Alden smokes and wears Eau Delà) *Examine Broken Surveillance Footage. (Prerequisite: Alden interrogated; Result: Surveillance Footage) *Analyze Surveillance Footage. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer's height is 5'0") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check up on Edward Ramis. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate 1640, Riverside Drive. (Prerequisite: Edward interrogated; Clues: Wheelbarrow) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Car Key) *Examine Car Key. (Result: Edward's Car Key) *Give his car key back to Edward Ramis. (Prerequisite: Edward's Car Key identified; Reward: 100 XP) *See what object Noah Richards has lost. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Park Bench. (Prerequisite: Noah interrogated; Result: Revolver) *Examine Revolver. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00) *Give back the revolver to Noah Richards. (Prerequisite: Serial Number analyzed; Reward: High Tech Vest, High Tech Glass) *See how Ramona Stewart is doing. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Stewarts' House. (Prerequisite: Ramona interrogated; Clues: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Freddy's Chess Trophy) *Give the trophy to Ramona Stewart. (Prerequisite: Freddy's Chess Trophy restored; Reward: Burger) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *In the crime scene, "Stewarts' House", a license plate with the text "PRT SMPL" can be spotted, which is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple, the development team of the game. *1640 Riverside Drive is also the 1955 home address of Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown from the Back to the Future series. *Eau Delà is a pun on au-delà (pronounced identically), which in French means "beyond". *The case title is a reference to "In the Dead of Night", a song performed by U.K., a British rock band. **Also, the lyrics in this song Are you one of mine who can sleep with one eye open wide? is a reference to the cause of death of the victim in this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Financial Center